To Meet Again
by lilyevans103
Summary: Lily and Severus meet for one last time in the park from their childhood. I OWN NOTHING!
1. To Meet Again: Part I

To meet again: A Lily and Severus story

A/N: I DO NOT OWN LILY OR SEVERUS! They belong to J.K. Rowling. Short one shot inspired by the seventh chapter of Molly Raesly's story Severus found on . Also inspired by The Prince's Tale in the Deathly Hallows.

Severus sighed into the late afternoon as he walked into the park that he had visited so often in his youth. He smiled slightly at the memories as he strode towards the old swing set where he had first seen her. _Lily._ Severus smiled sadly as he sunk onto a swing and looked at the ground. He smelled the hauntingly familiar perfume then the swing beside him was occupied. He looked up to see _her_ looking at him, smiling sadly.

"Lily" Severus breathed quietly.

"Hello, Severus." Lily said just as quietly.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me. I hope you are well?" Severus said, trying not to betray any emotion in his voice.

"You asked me to come see you, Severus. I had no reason to refuse. Yes, I am as well as I could hope, and you?" Lily said softly.

"Yes. I heard that you got married recently. My congratulations." Severus said coldly. Lily sighed softly

"Yes, I did. Thank you." Lily whispered.

"Why him? Of all people, you chose him? Why, Lily?" Severus asked desperately looking into Lily's eyes that he loved so much.

"Because I love him and he loves me back. He's a good man and he'd do anything for me as I would do for him. I know you hate him and you have good reason to, but he really is a good man." Lily murmured looking at Severus.

"But I love you! I loved you first! Please, Lily…" Severus whispered looking desperately at her.

" I love you too. But not like I love him. I'll always love you Severus. You were my first and very best friend. But it would have never worked between us, Severus. You love something that is destroying the lives of people like me and my family. I know you hate muggles because of how Tobias treated you and your mother, but he was just one person Severus. The dark arts are causing millions of people to die. I'm so so sorry." Lily said bowing her head at the last sentence.

"I'm sorry too, Lily. I never ever meant to hurt you." Severus said, taking Lily's hand around the chain of her swing.

"You can still get out of it, Severus. You can go see Dumbledore and tell him you never meant to hurt anyone. I'll go with you. We'll get through this together. I'll stay beside you while you talk to him, for moral support." Lily said looking at Severus with her eyes shining.

"No, Lily. I can't. The Dark Lord will hunt me down and kill me. It's not as easy as you think it is. I just wish I could go back in time and never join in the first place. I so wish that we could go back to childhood, just you, me, and this park." Severus hung his head, still holding Lily's hand.

" I do too, Severus. I did love you once like you want me to. But you are so obsessed with something that is destroying so many lives. I'm sorry, Sev." Lily whispered, tears in her eyes now.

Severus was dumbfounded.

"You loved me? I screwed everything up with my obsession? We could have been together. But I managed to screw that up , like everything else in my life…" Severus whispered in anguish.

Lily got off her swing and knelled before Severus, taking his face in her hands.

"I still do love you, just not the way you want me to. I'm so sorry. Try to move on and be happy, Severus. I want you to be happy." Lily murmured. Lily reached up, cupping Severus's face in her hands, she kissed him very softly on the mouth. Severus treaded his fingers in Lily's hair and kissed her back desperately.

Lily pulled away and kissed his forehead softly.

"Goodbye, Severus." Lily whispered as she stood and Severus looked up at her.

"Goodbye, Lily. " Severus whispered finally, but Lily was already halfway across the park, tears running down her face.

Severus sighed deeply and stood too. He walked back out of the park and didn't turn back as much as he wanted to, for one last glimpse of happier time.


	2. To Meet Again: Part II

To Meet Again Part II

**A/N**: Yes, I know I said it was a one-shot. But I just finished DH for the sixth time and felt like I needed to write this story. Anyway, I do not own Lily or Severus or anything you recognize. They are J.K. Rowling's.

Severus looked into the green eyes until he could no longer see anything besides the white fog. Severus waited for the fog to clear.

_I hope he understands now why I was awful to him. I hope that he finishes the Dark Lord for good. _Severus thought as the fog started to clear.

He recognized the place immediately. It was springtime and the park was full of beautiful flowers. The trees were in bloom with gorgeous pink and white flowers. The park was empty except for a young woman in a white dress who was smiling at him from a swing set. Severus felt his spirit lift.

_Lily_

Lily beamed at him and gestured to the swing beside her. Severus was at her side at once.

"Lily" Severus breathed looking at her. Lily beamed

"Hello, Severus. I've missed you." Lily said softly, still smiling at him.

"I've missed you too, so much. I love you, Lily. I always have." Severus said softly.

"I know. I love you too. I've been looking out for you from up here." Lily took Severus's hand as she spoke.

"Dumbledore told you?" Severus asked.

"Yes, and thank you for looking after Harry as well." Lily said.

"It was for you. All of it was for you…" Severus whispered.

Lily got off of her swing and knelt before Severus.

"I know, Severus. I know. Like I said, I've been watching you…" Lily whispered, taking Severus's hands again and looking up at him.

"Can you forgive me for everything? For my being a arse and hurting you so badly? Please, Lily. I need your forgiveness…" Severus asked looking down at Lily in desperation.

"I already have. I did the moment Professor Dumbledore told me what you did for my son, for me." Lily kissed Severus very softly on the mouth. Severus kissed Lily back lovingly. Lily broke away first.

"I begged the Dark Lord to spare you that night. To spare your family too. But he wanted your son far too much to oblige me." Severus muttered looking down at Lily.

"He did tell me that he didn't need to kill me. He just wanted my son and James. But I was determined that Harry would survive. Voldemort did tell me to move aside so he could kill Harry. I think he would have spared me if I had moved aside. But I didn't want my son to die at such a young age. He tried to oblige you." Lily said softly, gripping Severus's forearms.

"I regret joining him more than anything else. Except hurting you so badly." Severus looked downcast.

"I know, Severus. But your dark mark is gone. Regulas is in heaven and his is as well, that's how I know. Your mum is there as well. Your dad isn't though. Sirius, James, and Remus are there. So are several of our other old classmates. James is sorry for how he treated you in school and is also thankful for your looking after Harry for us." Lily said smiling up at Severus.

"Why are we here? In the park?" Severus asked already guessing the answer.

"Because you were happiest here, when it was just the two of us. I really should be getting you back. They will wonder where we are." Lily said pulling Severus to his feet.

"Are you still with James even though we are all dead?" Severus asked as Lily started to lead him out of the park.

"Yes, I am. But at least you and I will be back to the way we were before we hurt each other so much. C'mon, let's get you settled." Lily kissed Severus's cheek and pulled him from the park into the beyond.

"Can we come back to the park? If we want when the war is over?" Severus asked as the gate closed behind them.

"Oh, yes. This is where I spend most of my time the last few months. I was waiting for you. But we can come back whenever we like." Lily smiled up at Severus and Severus beamed back. This time he did turn back and could swear her saw his ten year old self pushing a ten year old Lily on the swing he had recently vacated.

Lily tugged on Severus's hand and Severus followed her from the park, smiling for the first time in nearly twenty five years.

FIN (seriously this time)


End file.
